The Dark Mob Boss
by KYnR
Summary: When Harry Potter went to America to pursue his dream of becoming a mob boss he left a very compatent minion behind. Colin happily conquered all of Magical Britain in his masters name. Now Harry has to come back to deal with it. Oh and Draco's gotten engaged. (Explosive Dragon Sequel)(Reincarnation)
1. The Call

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss**

* * *

 **One**

* * *

"I hate paperwork." Harry muttered under his breath as he finished filling out yet another expense report. Who knew running a mob family involved so much paper work? He was about to start on the next when his private phone rang and by the ringtone it was Colin. He answered it. "What did Draco do and how much will it cost to replace?"

 _"Nothing, but he is getting married."_

"Luna?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer, the two love birds had been crushing on each other since fourth year.

 _"Yes."_

"Well it's about time," the raven smiled slightly. "But that's not why your calling, what did you do this time?"

 _"I conquered Wizarding Britain in your name and declared you the Dark Lord and ruler."_

The head of the Scorpio crime family could feel a head ache coming on. He could not deal with the that much paper work again. It had been hell when Colin had conquered Wizarding Hawaii, just clearing every thing up with the American Government had taken months. "...Colin what did I tell you about conquering places in my name?"

 _"That its to much paper work to bother with, but that's why I trained an army of house elves to do it for you and hired a dozen secretarys, you'll only have to deal with the fun stuff. Plus I think 'The Dark Mob Boss' sounds way cooler then mob boss or Dark Lord."_

"...I'll be at the mansion in an hour." Harry sighed as he ended the call. "Richard!"

The young butler in training scampered into the mob boss's office. "Yes Mr. Scorpius?"

"Clear my schedule for the next two months, I'm going to England. I have a very competent minion who conquered a magical country in my name and I need to go deal with it." the raven paused for a moment. "Actually make that three months, my best friend has also just gotten engaged and knowing him the wedding will be in the sooner side."

"Of course Mr. Scorpius," the man bowed. "Would you like to leave Miss Weasley or Miss Granger in change while your gone?"

For a moment Harry though it over, Hermione, the one in charge of over seeing his legal projects was a bit of a good two shoes, and unless it involved hiring hitman and assassins to go after Ron Weasley and keeping her mouth shut about her boss's unlawful activity preferred to avoid breaking the law. He could loss a lot off his usual profits with her in charge...but if he left Ginny in charge she'd run the Scopio Family into the ground. "Granger, the worse she'll do is send a few dozen hitman after Ron."

* * *

 **Originally I was going to write this as a one shot, but I'm going to be posting the Dark Mob Boss scene by scene chronologically. I've revised my idea of its plot and scrapped most of what I had of the original. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **If you haven't read Explosive Dragon yet, this is a sequel to that story. If you like this then go check it out, admittedly the first thirteen chapters aren't all that great, but the other twenty-three chapters will certainly keep you entertained.**

 **Please review~**

 **KYR OUT~**


	2. Hiring Hitmen

**I own nothing.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to my mother as a late Mother's Day gift.**

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss**

* * *

 **Two**

* * *

 _Dear Victor,_

 _I would like to hire another two dozen hitmen to send after Ronald Weasley. The appropriate funds have already been transferred to the usual account, and in the unlikely event that any of them succeed, forty million will be deposited in the Rosella Crane account. As usual all necessary information is attached._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Granger,_

* * *

Hermione nodded to herself as she sent the email. It was unlikely that any of the two dozen hitmen that she had just hired would actaully manage to kill the insane ginger. After all she had sent hundreds after him and every one of them had ended up being sacrificed to Jashin. It certainly wasn't cheap.

That was actually one of the main reasons that she had moved to America to work for Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived may have been just as insane as Ron was, but he paid well and he didn't send people severed heads as deceleration of his love for them. All Hermione had to do was manage all of Scopio's legal dealing, run damage control if Draco or occasionally Colin did something stupid, and deal with the illegal stuff when ever Harry was unavailable. In exchange she got a paycheck with six zeros on it and a number of bonus. It was more then enough to find her hitmen and occational assassins.

She was just about to call it a day when her phone range, a glance at the scene revealing the caller to be Harry. She answered it.

 _"I'll be in England for the next three months and I'm leaving you in change of Scopio while I'm gone."_

"What did Draco do this time?" Hermione sighed pulling up her email, already running through a list of people she could contact to help her run damage control. "And I expect over time for this."

 _"It's actaully Colin who's done something this time. He went and conquered Wizarding Britain in my name."_

"He did it again?" the brunette sighed in exasperation, she did not what to deal with another Hawii. Harry had thought it was a nightmare dealing with the paper work, but she had been the one who had to do most of the work smoothing everything out with the American Goverment. "Isn't he supposed to be your Europe spymaster and run all of Scopio's Europian branches? How does he even find time to conquer places?

 _"I don't know but I plan to find out. By the way you need to take your phone down to the Tec department, Ron's bugged your phone again."_

"How does he keep doing that!" Hermione hissed. It was the sixth time this month that the Jashinist had managed to bug her phone. "I'll kill him!"

 _"I'm sure you'll get him eventually, you've hired how many hits on him? 932?"_

"956." Hermione corrected her boss.

 _"Regardless eventually someone will get lucky and kill him. I'm almost at the airport so I'm going to have to cut this conversation. My butler can tell you everything you need to know for the next three months."_

"I expect a big bonus for this at Chrismas."

 _"Of course, and I almost forgot to tell you, Draco and Luna have finally gotten engaged."_

"Thanks for letting me know, bye." Hermione ended the call. "I'll send them a book on origami as an early wedding gift, Luna will love it. But getting my phone debugged comes first."

* * *

 **I managed to get three chapters done today, I'll be posting chapter three some time in the next seven days (But I'll proboby post the next chapter on Friday, maybe sooner if I get chapter six done.) instead of now to give myself some breathing room to write chapter five. I'm going to aim to have at least one completed chapter in the wings at all times. Hopefully I can managed it.**

 **It looks like the average chapter length is going to be in the 500-600 word range.**

 **Anyway this is not going to be the last chapter with two charaters on the phone with one another but the next few chapters will have charaters interacting in person.**

 **Please review, it really does help me write chapters faster.**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **Next Up: Draco & Luna**


	3. Getting Gifts

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss**

* * *

 **Three**

* * *

"Look at these Luna, yeah." Draco smiled as he entered his fiancée's room, two hair chips in his hands. "I made one for each of us, yeah."

"You made these?" Luna whispered as she took one of the hair pins. It was beautiful, it was a small non-burning flame. It was so... _Draco_.

"Yeah," the pyro blushed slightly looking away, "I had to play around with Bluebell Flames charm a bit, change the color and make sure that they couldn't burn anything, yeah. Do you like it, yeah?"

"It's beautiful Draco! Thank you." Luna hugged her fellow blonde, the pin already in her hair. She smirked slightly as she let go. "This doesn't get you out of writing the wedding invitations though."

"But Luna," Draco pouted. "Colin's probably already told everyone we're getting married, yeah. I mean it's his job as Harry's spymaster, yeah. Why do we have to send letters to everyone telling them something they already know, yeah? People are already sending us gifts, yeah."

"We still have to invite them to the wedding." Luna pointed out. "And we need to send thank you cards to Harry, Hermione, and Ron."

"Ron sent us a Jashinist Bible, yeah." the arsonist deadpanned. "With a note saying telling us to convert and how many people we needed to sacrifice in order for the great Jashin-sama to bless our marriage, yeah."

"It was a very interesting read." the magizoologist nodded. "Did you know that Jashin doesn't accept penguins as sacrifices because they apparently don't have souls?"

Draco frowned. "Harry only sent that book of baby names to tease me, yeah."

"It could have been helpful if I hadn't already decided what to name our future children."

Draco stared at his fiancée. "...You already picked out baby names, yeah?"

"Yup," Luna smiled dreamily, "Pandora if it's a girl, Itachi or Sasuke if it's a boy."

"I don't like the boy names, yeah." In fact Draco hated those names with a passion, Itachi especially. There was no reason for the burning hatred for those names, but the pyro wanted nothing more then to bomb the fuck out of the holders of those names...or incinerate them, either worked. Instead of saying that Draco suggested a different name. "What about Vulcan, yeah?"

"No, but it can be fire related."

* * *

 **I said that I'd post this before Friday if I finished chapter six and I did so here's chapter three early.**

 **There will not be any kids in this story, that could be in future Explsive Dragon spin-off, but not now.**

 **As for the hair pin you can see Draco's in this storys cover. I think Draco would prefer to something fire related to a ring, so while he will get Luna a ring he'd so give her that sort of fire gift.**

 **It's not fun having a bunch of finished chapters lying around and not posting them. I just want to post them. I must exercise self control.**

 **Please review, it helps motivate me~**

 **And incase anyone interested in TDMB's update schedule it's within the seven days following the last update. This chapter goes up within seven days of the last chapter and the next chapter will be up with seven days of this and so on.**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **Next Up: Theo & Daphne**

 **The baby names that Luna came up with are:**

 **Pandora-After her mother.**

 **Itachi-After Itachi/Yurei-san.**

 **Sasuke-After Itachi/Yurei-san's brother.**


	4. French Minion

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss**

* * *

 **3.5**

* * *

At sixteen years old Dennis Creevey had his whole life planned out and was well on the road to achieving it. The ginger was going to serve Fleur Delacour for the rest of his life. He was determine to be her butler, bodyguard, secretary, and cook all wrapped into one. Dennis had already transferred to Ecole de Francis de Magie, became fluent in French, was attending cooking, sword, martial arts classes on the weekend and butlering classes after school during the week. It was becuase of this that people tended to assume that the younger Creevey was in love with the half veela. They were wrong, Dennis did love his lady, but not romaticly. He was just completely and utterly devoted to her.

He was her right handman and as such he took her safety very seriously. That was why he was canceling her trip to England to visit her current (and longest lasting) boyfriend Bill Weasley and arranging for him to be temporarily tranfered to France to investigate for old ruins. His lady was not going to England any time in the next six months. Not when his brother had conquered the magical country, crowned a mob boss as the new dark lord and ruler, and a crazy pryo was getting married and inviting a bunch of dangerous crazy people to the wedding.

...Actaully maybe Dennis could conquer Magical France and give it to his lady as a birthday gift? He should probably start smaller. Maybe he could take over Japan? No. They were small but they were almost one of the most powerful magical countries in the world. He could take over Bali. The Indonesian island was a tropical island paradise.

* * *

 **I couldn't help it. I got struck with the idea and just had to do this.**

 **I'm not counting it as a real chapter and so Chapter Four should be out on Sunday, Saturday if I finished Chapter Seven.**

 **Please review~**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **Ecole de Francis de Magie = Francis's School of Magic**


	5. The Invitation

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss**

* * *

 **Four**

* * *

 _Dear Daphne Greengrass & Theodore Nott,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that Luna and I are getting married and you are invited to the wedding. It will be held on July 27th, the location is still being decided upon, but please let us know if you plan to attend._

 _Looking forward to your reply,_

 _Draco Malfoy,_

* * *

Theodore Nott stared at the letter in his hands in horror. "Dalpne?"

"What is it Theo?" Daphne asked not looking up from polishing the saber in her hands.

"We need to leave the country." Theo said putting down the letter. "Let's go to Japan. I've always wanted to go to Japan. Japan's very far away from Engalnd."

"We're not going to Japan." the weapon dealer rolled her eyes. "I can't leave the shop and you can't just abandon your job at The Quibbler. Now give me that letter."

"I can send my articles and horoscopes by owl, and you can leave Jimmy in charge of the shop." Theo attempted to sway his girlfriend. "Japan blacksmiths make the best katana and shuriken, magical and non-magical."

"I'm not falling for that." Daphne sighed as she scanned the letter. "Luna's getting married and we're invited to the wedding. What about this makes you want to flee the country? If you're afraid that Draco's finally lost it, I think Luna made him write this. He'd never normally write something this polite. Anyway Luna is your boss's daughter you know. It would be rude for us to turn down an invitation."

"Luna and _Draco_ are getting married," Theo pointed out. "That means that Draco, Harry, Colin, Hermione, and Ron are all going to be in the same country for the first time in two years! Draco will set even more things on fire and blow more stuff then usual! Harry will cause a rise in organized crime! Colin's already conquered us! Hermione fine but where she goes Ron will always follow! He'll go on a killing spree! He might even bring his cult back from America!"

"Calm down Theo," Daphne said trying to calm her boyfriend down. "Your overreacting."

"I'm not, if anything I'm underreacting! Luna would have invited even more people! Do you know how crazy all of our classmates are?"

"Yes I do, but we are not fleeing the country. End of discussion." Daphne glared at her childhood friend to make her point clear. They would not be fleeing the country because a bunch of their crazy classmates would be coming back form overseas.

"Winter is coming." Theo muttered as he left the room to prepare an unground bunker.

"I should never have let you watch Game of Thrones." Daphne called after him.

* * *

 **Please review it makes writing these chapters SO much easier.**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **Next Up: Harry**


	6. The Talk

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss**

* * *

 **Five**

* * *

"Colin, I am very disappointed in you." Harry glared at the ginger sitting across from in him the limo. "I thought that after Hawii that you understood that conquering places in my name isn't acceptable behavior."

The younger boy wilted under his idol's icy glare. "But I made sure that you won't have to deal with the paper work."

"What about the English Goverment? Or the Queen? Do you honestly think that they're going to just let this happen?" the mob boss growled. "Last time it was just a State and it was a bloody nightmare to deal with! This time it's a whole fucking country!"

"I already talked with the Queen and the English Goverment." the ginger shrugged nervously. "They said it was fine as along as I raise the average wizard's IQ and bring them out of the Dark Ages. We also have to return it in seventy years."

"You know what I'm not going to question that. I'll deal with that later. What I want to know how you find time to do this sort of thing?" the Boy-Who-Lived sighed. "You run a spy network and your in charge of a branch of Scopio."

"I use the timeturners that you have me as a graduation present."

"...Draco told me that was a bad idea." Harry could feel the headache coming on. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I should have listened to him. Driver?"

"What is it, Master Scopius?"

"Drop me off at Akasuna." the Boy-Who-Lived ordered. "I need a drink. And Colin I don't want to see your face till tomorrow evening. If I see you before 8pm I will tranfer you to maintenance, triple your workload, and take your timeturner."

The ginger's eyes widened in horror. "But-"

* * *

 **I know the chapters short, but I'm not going to try and make it longer then it's meant to be.**

 **Colin's a very compatent and devoted minion, he isn't one to repeat the same mistake twice. This time he got the Goverment to agree to his conquest.**

 **I figured that given a Dark Lord pops up every other decade and I doubt the Wizarding World lissiened to the the muggle Goverment much, a Dark Lord who actaully respects them enough to ask and agree to terms AND be willing to return it in a few decades after improving the WW a lot seems like a pretty good deal.**

 **Also I can't currently respond to any reviews. I haven't for the past few days. Hopefully it will resolve itself soon.**

 **Please review~**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **Next Up: Ron & The Cult of Jashin**


	7. Jashinist Cult

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss**

* * *

 **Six**

* * *

"Dave, fucking pack my damn bags," Ron ordered the first person he saw as he exited his room. "I'm going to mother fucking England!"

"Pack your own fucking bags," the twenty-six year old said blowing off the cult's leader in typical Jashinist fashion. "I've got to bloody sacrifice my fucking boss to fucking Jashin-sama. I don't have fucking time to help you fucking pack."

 _My henchmen I aprove of you murderious quest and I want you to know that magic chainsaw is in the secound floor weapon closet._

"Thank fucking you Jashin-sama,"

"I fucking swear that his sacrifice will be slow and fuck'n gory!"

"Fuck you, Dave."

"Fuck you, Ron-sama."

"Damn it why did you have to fucking do that Jashin-sama?" the ginger complained to his god. "He was fucking supposed to get my damn stuff ready for my fucking trip so I wouldn't fucking have to."

 _It is my duty as a God of Destruction to support and encourage my followers to do my work_.

"...Bullshit. You just bloody wanted to fuck with me." Ron accused.

 _I plead the Fourth._

"It's the Fifth dipshit," the ginger psychopath deadpanned. "And fucking nether of us are even bloody Americans. I'm a bloody Englishman and your a bloody God of Destruction from anther fucking dimension."

 _Fine, Fifth whatever. It still count since we're in America._

"...You fucking win this time," Ron muttered walking down the hallway towards the main part of the church. "But next bloody time I will fucking be victorious."

 _Go find another henchmen to bully and you probably need to get your girlfriend's phone_ _rebugged. She's_ _probably_ _gotten_ _ride_ _of_ _you_ _last_ _one_ _by_ _now. You should also probably write to your mother. She's a damn harpy normally but I don't want to deal with another howler._

"Of fucking course, Hermione-chan a damn genius." Ron praised the brunette, completely ignoring any mention of his mother. Then he noticed another Jashinist exiting the minor prayer/room where you sacrifice animals instead of people room. "Kimberly go fucking pack my bloody bags! I'm going to fuck'n England!"

"Fuck off Ron-sama!" the dyed green haired teenager growled as she walked past her leader. "I've got a fucking ex who I'm going to fucking feed to the fucking crocodiles that I've been starving for the fucking last three weeks! Does that still fucking count as a fuck'n sacrifice?"

 _It totally fucking count. Feeding your ex-boyfriend to a bunch of starving crocodiles. I love it!_

"I am fucking honored to be praised by you Jashin-sama!" Kim grinned before running off to murder her cheating piece of shit of an ex boyfriend.

"I'm going to have to pack my own fucking bags aren't I, Jashin-sama?"

 _Fuck yeah._

"...I'll pack fucking later." Ron sighed he hated packing, but Hermione-chan would be in England for the wedding so it wasn't like he could miss it. He could be her date and they could dance to slow music and kill a few people and sacrifice them to Jashin. First he'd have to get her phone rebugged. "I'm fucking going to go threaten Olivia into bugging Hermione-chan's phone with fucking disembowlment."

* * *

 **A whole cult of fucked up murderious Jashinists. Just what the world needs. Hidan's reincarnation might not be immortal but he certainly knows how to spread the word of Jashin.**

 **Ron's alot more casual when speaking to Jashin then he was when he was younger, it makes their conversations more fun to write.**

 **Please review~**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **Next Up: Harry & Draco **


	8. The Bar

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss**

* * *

 **Seven**

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" the Boy-Who-Lived muttered to himself as he stared at the glass of red wine sitting on the low glass table in front of him.

"Murder, blackmail, assault, and purgery to name a few, yeah." a certain blonde pyro listed as he sat down on the red couch across from the raven's.

"How did you know I was here, Draco?" Harry asked looking up from his glass.

"Colin called, yeah." the blonde shrugged. "He something about not being able to see you till 8pm tomorrow and that you were at a bar getting drunk and I should come and get you, yeah. I figured you be at Akasuna since you own the place and it's not like you'd ever go to the Leaky Cauldron or some other less fancy place, yeah. You've got expensive tastes, yeah."

"I'm just here for a drink." the mob boss rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his wine. "I'm not here to get drunk. I'm not your godfather, I don't deal with stress by drinking."

"How many drinks have you had then, yeah?" Draco asked smirking.

"Counting this one," Harry said gesturing to the glass in his right hand. "Two glass of red wine."

"I never realized this before," the pyro chuckled leaning back into the couch. "But Colin is to you is a lot like what Ron is to Hermione, yeah. Well minus his attempts at romance, some of the insanity, the blood, gore, and dead bodies, yeah."

"Aren't friends supposed to make each other feel better?" the raven grumbled. "Because if that was what you were trying to do, you've utterly failed."

"It's your own fault, yeah. You're the one who left a devoted to the point of obsessive minion who's already proven himself compatent enough to take over an American state alone on another continent without any fucking supervision, yeah!" Draco pointed out smirking. "America is one of the five most powerful magical countries along with Canada, Russia, Japan, and Transivannia, yeah. England doesn't even make the top thirty, yeah. What did you think would happen dumbass, yeah?"

"Actaully America is the sixth most powerful magical country at the moment, China invent some new wards two months ago." Harry corrected his best friend.

"So, yeah?" the blonde asked rolling his eyes. "Those two are always switching between fifth and sixth place, yeah. Doesn't change the fact that at the time America was number five, yeah."

"It's actaully your fault."

"How is your minion conquering a magical country and leaving you to clean up the mess my fault, yeah?" Draco asked raising his eyebrow.

"You should have done more to stop me from giving him a fucking timeturner!"

"Now that was just childish, yeah."

"I know." Harry muttered before changing the topic. "Congrats on your engagement by the way. Did you get Luna a ring or a matching fire hair clip?"

"Both actually, yeah." Draco shrugged. "I figured that she'd want a real ring, yeah."

"How sweet of you." the Boy-Who-Lived smiled teasingly. "Did you get my early wedding preasent?"

"Yeah, we got it, yeah." the pyro nodded. "Waste of money though, yeah. Luna apparently already picked out baby names, yeah."

"Expanding the family so soon?"

"No, yeah." Draco shook his head. He really wasn't all the interested in kids.

"So was that a no or a yeah?" the mob boss teased.

"Shut up you shitty excuse for an artist, yeah."

* * *

 **Another longer chapter I'm on a roll.**

 **Harry's easyer to write then he is in Explosive Dragon, he's more laid back.**

 **Please review~**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **Next Up: Hermione & Ginny**


	9. Again No

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss**

* * *

 **Eight**

* * *

"Come on Hermione," Ginny whined to her temporary boss. "I promise I'll only break a few of his bones."

"I said no. I don't care if Marcus Wallace said that Quidditch is a stupid sport," Hermione scowled at Scopio's head enforcer. "His mother is an important busniess partner of ours, you can't just go and beat him up over something so trivial."

"But it's not like I'm killing him or anything." the ginger teenager pouted. "I just want to break his knee caps with a metal pipe. I'll fix it with magic afterward, nobody will ever know."

"You will leave Marcus Wallace alone or else I'll cut your department's budget." the brunette ordered. "I do not have time to deal with your bullshit Ginny."

"I joined Scopio because I wanted to have fun," Ginny stomped her foot childishly. "You're not any fun Hermione-chan."

"It's not my job to be fun." Hermione growled at the ginger's use of her brother's nickname. "It's my job to make sure that Scopio doesn't collapse while Harry's in England."

* * *

 **Short chapter I know, and a little lackluster, but the last two were rather long and I'm really busy with school since finals are coming up.**

 **I haven't really mentioned ages before but I figured I would now. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else in their year are now nineteen, it's been two years since they graduated and left Hogwarts. Colin, Luna, Ginny, and everyone in their year is eighteen and this is their first year away from Hogwarts.**

 **Please review~**

 **KYR OUT~**

 **Next Up:**


	10. Morning Paperwork

**I own nothing.**

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss**

* * *

 **Nine**

* * *

"Good morning, Harry-sama. I brought you your paper work so you wouldn't have to send some one to get it for you." Colin greeted his idol, depositing a large stack of paper work on the dinning room table as he took the chair across from the mob boss. "I had the army of secretarys and house elves work at night so you'd be able to work in the morning and have the rest of the day free."

"I thought that I wasn't going to have to do any paperwork." Harry said giving the younger boy an annoyed glance before turning his attention to the paperwork. He could never escape it.

"Well I might have stretched the truth a little bit," Colin blushed slightly as he helped himself to a cup of coffee. "You only have to do about one percent of it. After all you can't have your low level underlings approving the new school curriculum or the new ministry's budget."

"Of course," the Boy-Who-Lived nodded in agreement as he flipped through the papers, skimming them. "But why am I in charge of the Hogwarts curriculum?"

"It was part of my deal with the Queen," the faithful minion shrugged. "And since your in charge of the school I came up with a list of new names for it."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked, signing his name on the document in front of him.

"Harry-sama's School for Gifted Youngsters." Colin smiled proudly at his admittedly rather uncreative idea, but it sounded cool and represented what they were going to turn Hogwart into. Instead of teaching mutants/humans were equal it would teaching muggle wizard equality as well as educating wizarding children in muggle subjects like math and science as well as magical ones. It was the perfect name, plus muggleborn students were bound to get a kick out of the name.

"Marvel would sue us."

"They don't need to know."

* * *

 **The Dark Mob Boss is still technically on haitus while I focus on other story till I get back to it, but given that it's my birthday I decide to post this chapter.**

 **I enjoy reviews~**

 **KYnR OUT~**


End file.
